Talk:Reaper of Agony
Loshi - Post his location (Map) and I'll confirm his skills, I can't find him. Im not very far in nightfall yet but does he have a mob with him? in other words is it possible to use Build:N/Me Midnight Solo on him?--Coloneh RIP 22:08, 21 November 2006 (CST) I'm trying to figure out a moveset that will keep him from using lion's comfort, his main healing skill. I suppose it can be diversioned but still you're staring down a boss that has the potential to wipe you in seconds so you may not get many tries at a successful diversion. Furthermore I don't know if I'd want to get close enough to that boss to use signet of midnight. Instead I'm playing around with a shack-wrack build comboed with Spirit of Failure and Empathy. Blinding surge is my main source of blind which at least allows me to get the condition on without it getting in melee range. I'm haven't tested this yet, but I think it might work. Avatar of Lyssa 08:18, 3 December 2006 (CST) :lions comfort is an adrenaline build, any blind or anything will work fine--Shale 08:00, 28 March 2007 (CDT) Never mind, this boss is like Sskai only weaker. Any build that can restrict its ability to build adrenaline, stay alive, and do damage will kill this boss. Avatar of Lyssa 13:12, 3 December 2006 (CST) :So you can get to him solo then?--Coloneh RIP 20:06, 3 December 2006 (CST) ::Build:A/E_Solo_Green_Farmer here you go Tomoko Pink Angel 13:52, 12 January 2007 (CST) Midnight Solo works fine. All you need to do is bring a full group of henchmen, work your way to him, kill everything around him, send the henchmen off so that their names are darkened, and solo him. --Curse You 20:07, 11 February 2007 (CST) SoC confirmed - Cracko 09:24, 4 March 2007 (CST) I used to farm this guy pretty steady about a month or so ago. I just logged in today to do it some more, and not only were the spawns different for the mob clusters leading up to him, but he's not where he used to be. Can anyone confirm this? --Cereseternal 13:59, 22 April 2007 (CDT) :I can confirm that he is not in his spot. I am farming LB points there now, if I find his new location I will post it.Cowboysoultaker 16:23, 22 April 2007 (CDT) I cant seem to find him either. (also when looking for him, i discovered Topo changed locations.) Zorgix 06:57, 25 April 2007 (CDT) New location I took the map that was posted by 87.196.121.23 and uploaded it. I have no idea if it is accurate, and I don't feel like checking. --Curse You 00:05, 3 May 2007 (CDT) Location confirmed I can confirm the map http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Image:Reaper_of_Agony_location.jpg accurately depicts his loaction. (The player marker, not the hero flag). The best route, however, is from the left. Take plenty of hex removal and spike protection. --BlueNovember 09:10, 3 May 2007 (CDT) Quickest/Easiest Route The current map indicates that one should head E, then N, then W. The shorter and less complicated route is to head N from the entry, and then E. This is particularly useful if you JUST want to capture his elite - less enemies and bosses will be encountered as well .I'll make a note on the page to indicate this. Feel free to remove it if someone can come up with a better map.--Ninjatek 12:01, 10 May 2007 (CDT) changed the map, damn annoying boss :) Qanar 07:56, 20 May 2007 (CDT)